Adapting Murder
by DamnationSalvation
Summary: SLASH Kai? read first chapter for summary but you get to decide who Kai is paired with. Main story about murder and better summary in fisrt chapter.


_DamnationSalvation: Hey this is SLASH before any of you ask. I would love to get reviews please if you don't mind hehe! This is just the prologue so it will be short as it is a describing chapter of Kai as he will be the main character. He is different in this story from the stereotypical Kai though he will still be a tyrant to the team. Anyway I need your guys votes. Who do you want to see Kai with? It can be anyone from the BBA (bladebreakers) if you don't vote I will make it a strange pairing of Kai and Kenny can't you just imagine it so you have to vote to get the pairing you want in the story. You only have this chapter to vote because next chapter it's straight into the pairing._

_Disclaimer: Yes I do own Beyblade glowers ok so I don't but I do own Balto and the plot._

_Warnings: WILL BE SLASH AS IN BOYXBOY if you don't like it don't read. Swearing._

_Rating: PG-13_

_Pairings: Kaix?? You decide!_

_Summary: Mr Dickinson decides to give the new and improved BBA a training month where they will be sent to different countries and have an intensive training session. Problem is only one of the BBA team can adapt to any situation the others can't and why do all the trainers look alike, sound alike and act alike? Where are the real trainers?_

**Adapting Murder!**

_**Prologue**_

Kai Hiwatari was now nineteen years old and many things had changed about him though no one knew this. He had started to smoke, drink and club all night. He didn't know why he just couldn't sleep, he was always restless. The only time he ever got any sleep was when he was with the BBA team especially when Kai was with _HIM_. He felt whole with them even though they knew hardly anything about him. He usually only cared for himself, he didn't care what happened to other people. Yet when he was with the BBA he was always protecting them though they didn't know this. They thought he was a tyrant. He wasn't not really. He was just a teenager with a bad past that cared deeply for his friends.

He had gotten word that he and the BBA was going to be sent to a training session for a month he was excited yet he hid it. He couldn't show his emotions no matter what, that had been beaten into him.

So here he was in another club dancing with a girl he didn't know what she was called, getting sweaty. He never danced with a guy the only guy he would ever dance with is _him_ so for now he danced with girls. It was all a blur as he smoked and got drunk dancing with girl after girl of different nationalities, different looks, different hair colours they all were different. It was all a blur as he and another faceless girl went to a dark corner and made out, groping each other. It was a blur to him as he led her back to his car and then his house. It was a blur as he led her to his room. That night was a blur because all he could see in front of his face was _him_, the boy that had captured his heart, that haunted his dreams. The boy that tortured him every time Kai was near him, knowing that he could only look yet never touch. It was murder.

It was a blur the next morning as Kai woke up with a girl that he didn't know. He was numb when she kissed him goodbye telling him to call her and passing him a piece of paper with her number on. He was numb as he threw the paper in the bin. He didn't care about what was going on around him because all that mattered was today _he_ would be there, and Kai knew that the torture would begin again yet for the sake of him he couldn't stop loving _him_. Kai just loved the feeling of being near him even if that was as close as he could get. Kai smiled just thinking about his love and as he walked to his room and started to pack he swore to himself that he would quit the booze, the fags, the sex and hold himself for the boy he loved. Yet as he looked at the picture of his love he knew that life was a bitch and he would do it again until he could have his angel!

* * *

_DamnationSalvation: Short I know but this is only the prologue. I need you to vote who is him you have to vote so I can write the next chapter with this pairing. If you're worried that Kai will act all soppy around him he won't he will be the same old Kai but underneath he will have all these feelings and with the murders coming he'll be a bit distracted. So start voting who is Kai's mysterious love? If you don't vote then I'll make it Kai and Kenny so you better start voting also please tell me how this was_ thanks! 


End file.
